prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 13, 2013 Main Event results
The November 13, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Phones 4u Arena in Manchester, England on November 12, 2013. Summary It was an emotional night for Natalya and Tyson Kidd on WWE Main Event. How did the third-generation Diva's battle for the Divas Title against AJ Lee play out? Was Tyson Kidd able to defeat his former tag team partner, Justin Gabriel? Were The Union Jacks able to rock out of Manchester with a victory? Just two weeks after she forced AJ Lee to tap out to the Sharpshooter on SmackDown, Natalya was granted a chance to wrestle the Divas Championship away from the eccentric titleholder. With her husband, Tyson Kidd, watching backstage, Natalya traded holds and counter-holds with AJ in the early moments of their battle. Unable to match power with the challenger, AJ used her speed to her advantage. She darted around the ring, twirling around her opponent in a dizzying display of agility. Eventually, Natalya was able to slow down the Divas Champion, threatening to lock in the Sharpshooter at any moment. What Natalya couldn't defend against, however, was the meddling of Tamina Snuka. AJ's imposing bodyguard interjected herself into the match whenever possible. At first, it was a well-placed kick to Natalya's midsection behind the official's back. But when Natalya had the Sharpshooter locked on in the center of the ring, the Divas Championship just seconds away from being hers, Snuka leapt into the ring and clobbered the challenger with a superkick. Though she came away with a victory via disqualification, Natalya did not look like a winner in the end. AJ Lee ensnared Natalya in the Black Widow after the bell, leaving the challenger screaming in agony. Natalya was inconsolable after the match. In tears backstage, a hysterical Natalya insisted to her husband that she “could have been better,” feeling that she had blown her only opportunity. Kidd had to put his wife's troubles aside temporarily, as he headed to the ring to face Justin Gabriel. Since returning from a year-long injury, Kidd has been impressive in matches against Fandango. On WWE Main Event, he faced an opponent that moves at a similar speed in Gabriel. The former tag team partners dazzled the WWE Universe with their lightning-quick attacks. It wasn't long before the bout spilled to the floor. Kidd showed off his agility, vaulting over the steel stairs off an Irish Whip from Gabriel. The daredevil South African, however, was right behind him, diving off the steps onto his opponent. Despite Kidd's best attempts at establishing an offense, Gabriel seemed to have an answer for everything thrown at him. Kidd successfully stopped Gabriel from executing his trademark 450 Splash, but just when it looked like the tide was turning in Kidd's favor, Gabriel rolled through a top rope hurricanrana to pick up the win. 3MB continued their attempts to win over British fans on Wednesday night, taking the ring clad in the United Kingdom's flags. Calling themselves The Union Jacks, Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre mixed it up with The Prime Time Players in tag team action on WWE Main Event. McIntyre tried to get his team on the offensive following the opening bell, taking the fight to Darren Young. However, Titus O’Neil soon tagged in and used his power to muscle around the wannabe rockers. Slater was able to isolate Young in his corner, even slamming his arm into the steel steps outside the ring. The Prime Time Players had R-Truth in their corner to counteract the crafty Jinder Mahal, but it did not work out for Young and O’Neil. The Union Jacks were able to capitalize on a distraction caused by Mahal, earning a rare win after a Future-Shock DDT by McIntyre and a twisting splash from Slater. Results ; ; *Dark match: Brad Maddox defeated El Local *Natalya defeated AJ Lee © (w/ Tamina Snuka) by Disqualification in a WWE Divas Championship Match (11:10) *Justin Gabriel defeated Tyson Kidd (6:10) *The Union Jacks (Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) (w/ Jinder Mahal) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (w/ R-Truth) (6:48) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_059_Photo_02.jpg ME_059_Photo_03.jpg ME_059_Photo_04.jpg ME_059_Photo_06.jpg ME_059_Photo_12.jpg ME_059_Photo_15.jpg ME_059_Photo_24.jpg ME_059_Photo_27.jpg ME_059_Photo_28.jpg ME_059_Photo_29.jpg ME_059_Photo_34.jpg ME_059_Photo_35.jpg ME_059_Photo_36.jpg ME_059_Photo_37.jpg ME_059_Photo_38.jpg ME_059_Photo_41.jpg ME_059_Photo_42.jpg ME_059_Photo_45.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #59 results Category:2013 television events